


Just Go.

by Ashley_vh



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lup is the best sister a sad elf could ask for, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Taako Needs to Learn Feelings, Twin bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_vh/pseuds/Ashley_vh
Summary: The stars were lovely though.  He couldn’t remember if the stars looked different than the other planes.  Surely they did.  Surely.  But he couldn’t remember.He could remember the way the clouds would roll in though, covering the sky in darkness that rained down onto the planet and they’d have to leave again.  Leave the plane, start again, leave Kravitz, and leave An—“Hello, sir!”--OR--Taako struggles to deal with his emotions.





	1. Chapter 1

The world was taking too long to rebuild.  It’s rude, really, to make Taako stay on this damn moon until there’s a place to live that wasn’t actively falling apart.  Being here must be what’s causing the—

Still though, there were good parts about it.  Something about being on a moon, fake as it is, makes the stars shine just a little bit brighter.  Or maybe it was like they knew the whole plane was almost vored by some goo so they sparkled brighter.  Didn’t matter which one really.

There should be some wind though.  He’d like a little breeze to move the grass, make some kind of sound, anything really.  It was better in the quad than it was in his room, but it was still too _quiet_.  The only time other people were on the base now was to sleep, and that left Taako here.  Alone.  Awake.  In the quiet.

But it wasn’t like he was lonely!  No sir.  It was just that he didn’t like the quiet was all.  It made it harder to sleep. 

And it wasn’t like he could mack on his beau because he was busy rounding up all the dead people that suddenly needed shepherding to the astral plane.  To make matters _worse_ , he’d taken Lup too so Taako couldn’t even hang out with her to pass the time.

It’s made the last couple weeks horridly dull. 

Miserable would be more accurate. 

The stars were lovely though.  He couldn’t remember if the stars looked different than the other planes.  Surely they did.  Surely.  But he couldn’t remember.

He could remember the way the clouds would roll in though, covering the sky in darkness that rained down onto the planet and they’d have to leave again.  Leave the plane, start _again_ , leave Kravitz, and leave An—

“Hello, sir!”

A lesser elf might have flinched at the sudden interruption of his troubling thoughts, but Taako was _definitely_ not a lesser elf…

He heard footsteps coming towards him a split second before Angus peered down at him.  “Ango,” Taako said lightly as he sat up, “It’s late.”  And it was.  2 am is too late for little humans. 

_Wow_.  It almost sounded like he cared.  He must have been really tired.

Angus sat on the grass beside him, “I can’t sleep very well at night.”

“Why not?”

He almost looked nervous, younger than he ever had before.  “I get nightmares now,” he said, wrapping his arms around his knees.  Angus spoke to the stars, “I dreamt that the Hunger came back.”

The kid shouldn’t be getting nightmares either, he should be reading those kid books he likes—

“And the sky turned black again,” 

Taako remembered the way the clouds would roll in—

“And those monsters killed you,” Angus’ voice was shaking, his poor magic boy was almost in tears.

Lup didn’t die often during that hundred year trip through the planes.  But when she did, when the Hunger got her before she made it to the ship, or something killed her—Those moments, days, before she reappeared beside him were the worst.  The sky would be black, monsters would surround her, and she would be gone.  And he would be _gone_ —

“And Magnus was dead for real—”

“ _Well_.”  Taako said sharply, folding his hands together to ignore the slight tremor.  “There’s no need for that, Boy Detective.”  He tried to breathe through the phantom pain in his chest that he gets whenever he thinks of those cycles, “We saved the world remember?”

“I know,” Angus said.  He looked at Taako, suddenly curious, “Why are you still awake?”

Taako’s ears twitched just a little.  “Elves don’t need sleep.”  He was trying for lightness as he rolled his eyes, but it sounded just a bit strained.

“I don’t think that’s accurate—”

“Oh!”  Taako said loudly in the stillness of the quad.  “I’m sorry I didn’t realize you were an elf.”  He lifted the curly hair away from Angus’ ears, flicking the rounded tips of his human ears.  “The magic hiding your ears must be real good—”

He was practically back to himself then.  His hands didn’t even shake when Angus pulled away, but he must have noticed something.

So of course the kid wanted to push.

“Sir,” he said seriously, “It’s ok if you can’t sleep.”  Taako frowned but Angus wouldn’t stop.  “Nightmares are okay!  You’ve had a tough—”

“Whatever kid,” Taako said icily, standing before Angus could say another word.  “Cha’boy don’t get nightmares.”  He strode back towards the dorms quickly, tossing over his shoulder, “I’m not 10.”

He could almost hear Angus say “that’s hurtful, sir.” But he couldn’t be sure.  Angus didn’t try to follow him.  He just sat on the grass and watched Taako walk away.

_Must have been tired_ , it was almost like he felt bad for the kid.  Or maybe he was getting sick.  He must be getting sick.

The walk to his dorm was short as he tried to get the tension out of his shoulders—he must have laid on the grass wrong.  Pulled some muscle so his limbs felt stiff and weak and his eyes felt heavy.  Surely he’d be able to sleep tonight.

It wasn’t totally accurate that he didn’t need sleep.  He needed to rest.  Meditation wasn’t working for Taako recently.  Every time he was quiet enough to meditate, his thoughts would race.  He’d see all the things he forgot.

Sleeping wasn’t any better.  He could sleep.  For a while.  Before he’d see storm clouds.  Before he’d see the astral plane drowned in the Hunger that he couldn’t stop and he could only see himself losing everyone he—

But they were only dreams.  And Angus didn’t need to know he’d been having dreams. No one did.  Why would they care anyway.

He walked through the dorm hallway, keeping quiet.  The others were probably sleeping, they’d gone to the planet to help rebuild.  Taako didn’t. 

He quietly opened the door.  He didn’t want to wake them and deal with the same questions they’d asked him that morning.  Dealing with Merle and Magnus was not something Taako could stomach at the moment. 

It would have been too dark in the common area to see if he didn’t have darkvision.  Three bodies piled on the floor—

He froze.  No.  They were just sleeping.  It’s fine.  They’re fine.

When they were on the _Starblaster_ , they’d taken to sleeping together more often than not.  It was easier to sleep when there was someone else there.  More comfortable, warm.  Less—

He stood there a moment, wringing the end of his braid in his hands, watching Magnus, Merle, and Davenport snore lightly.  It looked like they were sitting on the floor and just slumped against each other to sleep…

Taako closed the door with slightly trembling hands just as lightly as he had opened it.  He walked back out of the hallway, back out onto the empty quad, wandering under the stars.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/18/18

He was dressed to the nines.  Though sneaking past sleeping friends into his own damn room to get fresh clothes wasn’t the highest point in his life… But whatever!  That didn’t matter now that he sat in the nearly empty glorified cafeteria pecking over breakfast he didn’t even really look at.

Today was the day when he _finally_ got to see Kravitz again.

They’d talked of course, quick conversations on their stones between being pulled away, and when Kravitz managed to steal a few minutes, they would kiss like it’d been years since they’ve seen each other… then he’d be called away.  Again.

But each time he left, he said those words.  Every time.  He said I love you so seriously, so much like the first time, that it made Taako’s breath hitch in his throat. 

And every time, Taako would say something like “yeah, yeah, Bones.  Go save the spooks and ignore poor Taako.”  And he’d smile and Krav would smile and kiss his cheek.  And then he’d be gone.  And Taako would feel worse than he did before.

He wondered if Kravitz noticed that he had never said it back.  Surely he must have, he’s a smart reaper.  But why wouldn’t he say anything? 

It’s not like he doesn’t like Kravitz.  He does.  He _really_ does.  It’s just… a lot. 

He shook away his thoughts, sipping his coffee and nearly burning his mouth on it.  Today was the day, after _weeks_ of only stolen minutes, they’d actually have hours together.  A proper date.  So he’d dressed to the nines, bright blue nail polish, heels, vivid colors, glamour, the whole package. 

Hopefully, the unease in his gut would fade when he was in Kravitz’s arms again, hopefully it’d feel easier to breathe, more real—

“Taako, babe,” Lup groaned as she slumped into the seat beside him, dropping her head on his shoulder.  “I’ve never been so tired.”

 Rolling his eyes, he pushed the tray of uneaten food towards her.  He tried to ignore the twist in his stomach when he realized he missed her more than he realized, more than he remembered.  “You poor, poor baby,” he said, “can you believe the nerve of some dead people?”

Lup huffed a laugh and sat up, not noticing the tension in his shoulders, “Fine.”  She said, “If you wanna be like that, I guess you don’t want to know that your boy toy is waiting for you—”

“Where?”  Taako had told Kravitz he’d be here, but of course Lup would mess with him—

“hmmm.”  She slid his coffee cup away from him, “I don’t remember where I told him you’d be, I’m just so tired…”

“C’mon Lup,” he said, pouting at her so it almost felt normal, “Pleeeeeese?”

“Don’t you try those puppy dog eyes on me,” she pointed to her face, “immune.”  She took a quick drink and made a face, “God Taako, what happened to the sugar?”

“It’s strong to wake you up enough to tell me where you hid my damn boyfriend.”

Lup heaved a sigh of the heavily put upon as she pulled sugar packets out of the bowl on the table, “Your guys’ dorm room.”

Taako made a face, “That’s unoriginal.  I’m disappointed in you.”

She only shrugged and took another swig of coffee and sat it on the table.  “eh, I’m just cutting out the middleman for you.  You oughta thank me.”

“You’re a saint.”  He straightened his hair as he turned to her, “Ya know, doofus, if you wanted to see me, you didn’t have to send my boyfriend away.”  He stole the coffee back— _god it was so much better, he usually added sugar_.  Used _to add sugar_ — “I would have given you a solid two minutes before you’d have to leave or be scarred for eternity.”

“Ew, I’m not into sappy reunions.  Besides,” She said, “I’ll see you plenty when we cook dinner tonight.”  She grabbed the coffee again, “So be presentable by 4:30.”

Taako rolled his eyes and stood.  She raised an eyebrow at him as he smoothed out his shirt and smiled widely at her, “How do I look?”

She smiled.  There was something on her face that unnerved him.  Almost… fond?  Or like she knew something he didn’t?  “He’s gonna love you.”

The sincerity, the certainty, in her voice made his smile falter just a bit before he caught himself.  “Yeah.”  He gave his best show-stopping smile and hoped she was too tired to notice. “Well everyone loves me, ya know.”

Lup looked at him, and for a moment Taako worried she’d busted him.  But after a second she stood with a smile and pulled him into a tight hug.  “Go get him, tiger,” she said, plucking the coffee off the table and turning, “Oh!  Before I forget!”  She turned back to him with a devious smirk.  Before he could flinch away, she lurched forward and mussed up his bangs.

Taako nearly shrieked, “Lup!” 

The few people snagging quick breakfasts before heading out turned to them as Lup cackled and flitted away.  She grabbed an apple off the empty serving counter and called over her shoulder, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“There’s nothing you wouldn’t do!”  He yelled back.  Taako huffed as he tried to ignore the happy looks thrown his way.  He nearly glared at them.  Sure they saved the world a few weeks ago, but that’s hardly an excuse to look so damn happy.

The air was chilly when he walked outside to the dorms.  Being on a moon could get pretty nippy sometimes.  He tried to shake off the weight he felt, walking with a partially forced spring in his step. 

Hopefully, the other two idiots he called friends would find someplace that is else to be, because he needed _privacy_ with Kravitz.  Just thinking about seeing him made the lightness in his step feel less forced. 

He was almost giddy with it as he finally made it to the dorm.  It’s odd, feeling this happy just to be _seeing_ him again.  Seeing _anyone_ really besides Lup again.  But he doesn’t want to unpack the feeling.  He was nearly to his dorm anyway, he would forget to even think about it when he was finally kissing Kravitz—

The door to the dorm wasn’t shut all the way, cracked just enough for him to see a figure pacing back and forth.  Taako stopped when he heard Magnus’ voice.

_Ugh._  Of course he wouldn’t have made himself scarce for the day.

“I’m not asking for the world here, Kravitz!”  Magnus said, “We’re family.”

Kravitz’s voice was quiet, a little exasperated at the very conversation, “I know how much he means to you—”

“Then answer my question!”  Magnus interrupted, turning to face the couch.  “What are your intentions with Taako?”

Oh.  God.  

_Seriously?_

Who does Magnus think Taako is?  A child?  He should bust in just to see the embarrassed look on Magnus’ face at being caught—

But he didn’t open the door.  He doesn’t try to interrupt this ridiculous conversation.

Kravitz laughed a little, almost like he was nervous, “I love Taako.”  His heart does that flip flop again at the words, “A lot.” And Taako had to hold back the huff of laughter at the tone in his voice.  Kravitz continued, “I intend…  I want to marry him some day.” 

Taako froze, the little smile at his dorky boyfriend gone.  It was like he was dunked in ice water as Magnus made a little happy noise.

But Kravitz kept going, “I want to be with him for as long as he’ll have me.” 

Magnus said something, something overjoyed he’s sure, but Taako didn’t hear it.  His ears twitched sharply as he turned on his heel. 

His heartbeat pounded in his throat and his breath came quickly.  Why would he say something like that?!  Love is one thing, everyone loves Taako, but he’s talking—

Kravitz was talking about more than that. 

Taako scrubded his hands over his face when he got back outside.  It was chilly before, but now he was shaking.  Kravitz said he loved him all the time.  But, is this what he _meant_?  That he wanted to saddle himself to the mess that Taako is now, _forever—_

It was early enough that day for people to still be swarming around, carrying boxes towards the hanger bay, rushing around trying to rebuild the world.  And he _knew_ they’re not looking at him, but he can’t stop the itch of scrutiny on his skin.  Their happy looks—

He had to get away from the dorms.  Away from the people.

Lup could be heading here soon anyway, if she wasn’t already nearly there.  He didn’t want to explain why he wasn’t upstairs macking on his boyfriend.

It really was a nice day for a walk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title changed to "Just Go."
> 
> Sorry this chapter kinda sucks, it was even worse before Lyss got it if you can imagine lol  
> Let me know what you think, chapter 3 is already written I just need to do the boring edits <3 <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/17/18

The campus was pretty much empty and the paths he walked were quiet.  He didn’t want to stay outside long, too easy to spot him from a distance.  So he roamed into random empty buildings and back out again, never lingering.

The dome of offices was a ghost town—everyone was planet-side.  So it was perfect to waste time away.   He’d never actually gone into the building before (really who would?) but most of the place looked pretty similar to every other dome on this damn moon. 

Except one room that he didn’t even know existed.  The library. 

Of course Lucretia would have a library, he should have known.

It’s a quiet place.  Soft light, tall, dark wood, and narrow paths between shelves.   It smelled like musty books, and despite himself, it relaxed him.  The aesthetic of the place was familiar somehow…

He wandered the shelves a while, idly eyeing the spines of aged arcane spellbooks and texts and journals.  There were actually interesting books in here.  Briefly, he wondered if Lucretia had hoped he’d come here—

But there weren’t only magic books in the library.  There were books about plants and history and poetry and fiction.  There were even freaking cookbooks on the shelves. 

In the back of the library, hidden partially from the main doors by the stacks, was a large, familiar reading area full of light grey, soft chairs and tables surrounded by walls a little shorter than him, half made of glass and half made of a dark brown wood that matched the shelves.  The walls divided the area into seven smaller rooms with the illusions of privacy.

Like little study rooms. 

Like at the college they went to.

Of course.  Of course Lucretia would redesign the library from their home plane.  Nerd.

Still though, it was… something… to be walking to those chairs again.  Almost like he could pretend he was walking there with Lup.  The school was their first permanent place, the first place where they didn’t have to worry about _finding_ spellbooks because there was more in that school library then they’d had in their whole lives.  And they took full advantage it.  Even if he denied the nerd behavior.

He had a brand to keep up, after all.

Now though, there was a new little nerd studying magic books.

“Whatcha readin, pumpkin?”  Taako said, walking into the little study box Angus was in, leaning against the table, facing the door.

Angus looked up from his book with surprise on his face.  “Sir?”  he said, putting his notebook on the small stack of books beside him.  “I thought you’d be with Kravitz today?”

“Who said that?”  Taako’s ears twitched.  “Whatever.  Busy schedules,” he said quickly, waving away the thought and ignoring the stuttering of his heart.  “What are you reading?”

The kid looked suspicious, but he didn’t press it.  Good.  “A book on potion brewing—”

“Ango!”  He said loudly, feigning offence with a hand over his heart, “Why read a book about it when you could just ask your favorite teacher?”

He sat up in his chair with a smile, “You?”  He sounded just surprised enough to almost be insulting.

“Wow,” Taako said, crossing his arms, “unless you found a replacement—”

“No, no, I mean—”  He actually blushed, “I didn’t know you knew how to make potions, sir!”

Taako scoffed, “Of course I know!”  He knew the basics at least.  “Brewing is just basically cooking,” he could read more on it before the next magic day—

“I’d really like that, thank you!”  Angus still had the book open on his lap as he spoke, but movement caught Taako’s eye.

He could just see the entrance from where they were, easily see when someone walked in, someone with the same dark braids—

“ _Fuck!_ ” he whispered, dropping to his knees behind the wood wall as Kravitz looked around. 

Angus started when Taako dropped, starting to close the book and reach for his wand. 

Taako didn’t dare look to see if Krav was coming this way, but he’d leave soon enough.  “Keep reading!”  Taako hissed, “I wasn’t here!”  He wouldn’t be seen if he stayed below the wooden half of the wall. 

He crawled under the table beside Angus as the kid quickly opened his book and pretended to read.  And there was a long few seconds of silence as Angus kept casting little glances at him out of the corner of his eyes.

Then he heard footsteps. 

Taako winced, but didn’t move a muscle.  He didn’t want the rustle of cloth to give him away.  He sat frozen as Kravitz stopped right by the little study cube. 

“You’re Angus right?”  Kravitz said.  Taako fought the urge to shrink further back as his boyfriend leaned on the wall.

Angus looked up from the book, “Yes, sir.”

“Hello,” he said, his voice almost worried, “I’m K—”

“I know who you are.”  Angus said, “You’re Taako’s boyfriend.  And a reaper.”

There was a moment of silence where Angus only stared up at him.  “Uh,” Kravitz said, clearly not expecting little Ango’s brilliance, “Yeah.  H-have you seen Taako?” 

Angus looked at the book in his lap to disguise looking at Taako quickly shake his head, still sitting under the table.  “No,” he said, looking back up at Kravitz, “I was reading my book.  Are you fighting?”

That.  Little.  Shit. 

“No?”  Kravitz said.  Taako could almost see the way his head tilted to the side.  “Did he say something?”  god now he actually sounded nervous.

“No.”  Angus said quickly, “Just wondering why you can’t find him.”  The little fucker actually sounded sincere and innocent.  He didn’t look at Taako to see the daggers he was glaring.

And to think he actually _offered_ to teach the fucker something.

“Well,” Kravitz sighed, “If you see him, let him know I was looking for him, okay?”

“No problem, sir!”  Angus said happily, “Maybe he’s looking for you too and you keep missing each other?”

“Maybe…” Kravitz turned away, “Thanks, Angus.”

Then he was walking away and Angus looked back down at the book, casting little glances at the door.  After a few seconds, Angus shut the book and said, “he’s gone.”

Taako let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, peering out from behind the wall to the empty path to the door.

“Why are you hiding from your boyfriend, sir?”  Angus said, “are you actually fighting?”

“Why are you prying?”

“I’m a detective, it’s my job.” 

“Well detect on someone else’s relationship.”  Taako stood and folded his arms.

Angus dropped the book on top of the stack, “but Kravitz really likes you, sir!”  He said, “and if you were hiding from him, why didn’t you just cast invisibility?”

Taako pursed his lips as his ears turned red, “Ya know what, Angus?  That potion lesson is gonna have to wait.”

And he cast invisibility.

* * *

 

He ended up in the kitchen.  A shitty kitchen by any stretch, barely equipped to make dinner for two by Taako’s standards. 

But he made do.

He even managed to find a springform pan.   He used to bake this dish often, it made letting his hands work and his mind wander easy.

Angus was really too smart.  Noticed too much for his own good, probably could see right through the glamour to the bags under his eyes.  It was probably as easy for him as if he had cast True Sight.

The bang of the rolling pin against the counter was loud in the silence.  He smacked the pin against chocolate cookies, harder and longer than he really needed to until they became tiny crumbs.  The movements came as easily as the elvish he muttered in.

 “ _Stupid kids_.”  The egg whites easily whipped into the cocoa powder and vanilla. 

If Angus was really that smart though, he’d just forget about what happened in the library.  And the quad the other night.  If he was that smart he’d just leave the moon.  Never have come to the bureau in the first place.  He should have ran for the hills after the train.  But no, the little brat needed to stick around, notice too much…

Taako didn’t want to talk about it.

He didn’t want to talk about sleep, or the Hunger.  He didn’t want to talk about Kravitz. 

Why would Kravitz say something like that anyway.  Forever?  They hadn’t dated that long.  Surely it was just the novelty. 

“ _Stupid fucking reapers_.”  His muttering and wandering thoughts made the work go quickly, made it feel like only seconds before he was pouring the thick batter onto the crust. 

Kravitz probably thought he knew all there was to know about ol’ Taako because of the damn fish.  Loved what the Taako he thought of.  Thought he loved what he knew.

Baking usually made Taako feel calm.  It was a distraction from his thoughts, let hours pass with nothing in his head.  But not this time.

Though really there’s only so much distraction that can come from a cheesecake.  Before he even felt better, the cheesecake was in the oven and there was nothing left to do.  Nothing to take away from the itch under his skin.

So he actually started washing the dishes. 

This was the worst part of cooking really, rolling your sleeves up to the elbow and sticking your hands in hot soapy food soup.  And normally he wouldn’t be caught dead cleaning anything.  But this is the kitchen.  A sacred space. 

Even if it was a shitty sacred space.

The water was probably too hot, but he didn’t care.  The heat was a distraction from the itch even if doing something with his hands didn’t help him stop thinking and muttering.

“ _Stupid reapers and their stupid_ fucking _feelings_.” 

It _was_ nice to be with him.  Kravitz was easy to talk to.  Taako had never sat and talked with someone for hours before, never had someone want to listen—

No.

He had someone.  He _always_ had Lup.  Taako shook his head, Lup was always there before—

Normally, his passive perception was better than this.  He wasn’t this easy to sneak up on.  Maybe it was the splashing water, maybe it was the muttering, but he didn’t hear the footsteps until they were practically right in the doorway.

Taako turned, water dripping off his hands as he looked for somewhere to go.  He shouldn’t have gone to the kitchen, Kravtiz would know he’d go to the kitchen, he’s a chef for fuck’s sake—

Except it wasn’t Kravitz. 

Honestly he would have preferred the reaper.  He would have preferred pretty much anything.

She was frozen in the doorway, her hands folded in front of her and a slump in her shoulders.  Taako’s ears twitched and he turned his back on Lucretia.  She shouldn’t be back here.   

After a long moment of tense silence and the water dripping into the sink, she spoke, “I didn’t know you’d be here.”

“Yeah well,” Taako said, his voice flat and icy as he scrubbed the glass mixing bowl harsher than he really needed to.  “I’m here.”

The silence stretched on, becoming thicker by the second.  Surely she’d just leave.  She hadn’t been on the base longer than 20 minutes in the last three weeks.  She had someplace else to be, and in his opinion she couldn’t leave quickly enough.

But of course, she was great at doing the opposite of what he wanted.

“Taako, I—”

“Save it,” he didn’t, couldn’t, look up from the water, “I don’t care.”

His tone must have been particularly harsh, she sucked in a quiet breath and said, “But—”

“I don’t _care_ what you have to say.”  His hands were still in the water, just holding the rough sponge tightly in his hands.

“I’m so sor—”

“No!”  He whipped around before he could stop himself, flinging the sponge and soapy water to the floor around him.  She flinched, taking a half step back, “I don’t want to hear it!”  Taako knew he was yelling, but he didn’t care.  Couldn’t stop himself if he wanted to.  “I don’t care how sorry you are, I don’t _care_ how bad you feel.” 

The words spilled out; he was on a roll now.  The tired, sad look on her face almost made him feel a little better.  Almost. 

“You know, I could have died on all those suicide missions _you_ sent me on, and you want me to what?  _Forgive_ you?” she flinched again but didn’t try to speak, didn’t try to defend herself again and his humorless laugh felt more heaving than mocking like he wanted, “I could have _died_ thinking I never had a sister, that I was _alone_ —”

His voice broke and the harsh breath was more of a sob.  He choked on the words with a shuddering breath that burned his mouth.  Tears were hot on his face, when did he start crying? 

She was looking at him with something like pity and that only made it worse.

He couldn’t take a full breath as he screwed his eyes shut and moved to scrub at his eyes with the heels of his hands before he stopped himself to not smear soap on his face.  Water dripped off his shaking hands, “just—” he couldn’t scrub the tears away with the soap on his hands.

It felt like the air was burning his lungs.  _God_.  He couldn’t stay there another second. 

“Just fuck you.”

Taako walked past her quickly, not touching her and trying not to run.  Trying to stem the tears before he ran into someone he actually cares about or makes it to the hangerbay.

He left his cheesecake to burn, and she didn’t try to stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoooooo  
> I've written to like... the end of chapter 5 of this fic before I came back to edit because I kinda felt like this was rushed and I was super excited about the later chapters. I was originally going to stagger updates between this and my Camp Camp fic but I don't think that'll happen... but prepare yourselves for so much Twin Bonding
> 
> Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lyss for the betaing and the peer pressure. She's the Lup to my Taako and she's lovely.
> 
> Lemme know what you think!


End file.
